unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Toad Meets World
Toad Meets World was a TV show that starred Toad. It was a funny show until people started to think the series was cancelled until 2011. And it was, but until Toad Meets World Again, serving as a reboot to the series, premiered. Overview Toad Meets World is about Toad and his teenage hormones. Synopsis It has been several years since Toad and Toadette were friends. The series follows Toad and his teenage hormones, as they navigate the challenges of life Main Characters *Toad - He meets the world. *Toad's Daddy - Toad's father who likes football. *Puff the Magic Dragon - He appears whenever Toad farts to give him helpful advice. *Waluigi - He tries to stalk Toad and eat him. *Luigi - One of Toad's friends. *Peach - Toad gets a crush on her. Minor Charaters * Lucas Hart * Farkle Friar * Morgan Hunter * Shawn Smackle * Zay Hart * Jennifer Minkus * George Gardner * Mrs. Feeny * Stuart Carpenter * Tom Murphy * Jonah Moore * May McGuire * Yogi Keiner * Rosie Hart * Amy Hunter * Dewey Burgess * Nerkun Rabd * Evelyn Scoggins * Academic Miller * Harrison Halves * Nikki Joe * Aubrey Weathersby * Haley Thor * Mr.Barry * Norton Bear * Mister Tot * Googly Thompson * Sheppard Vancy * Officer Hilton * Eugene Gleason * Mrs. Cuban Episodes Notice: Because of the lack on interest users weren't able to complete summaries of all the episodes. Maybe if you're not lazy you can do it. Season 1 (1995-1996): Toad Starts from the Bottom *101: Toad's Imaginary Dragon Friend - October 9, 1995 Episode *102: Toad Cheats on a Math Test - November 6, 1995 *103: Toad Steals Ham - January 1, 1996 *104: Toad Is Stupid - April 1, 1996 *105: Toad's Boi - *106: Toad's Sneak Attack - *107: Toad's Popular Truth - *108: Toad's Smack - *109: Toad in 1961 - *110: Toad: The World of Terror - *111: Toad's Forgotten Flaw - *112: Toad: Home for the Holiday - *113: Toad's Master Plan - *114: Toad's Demolition - *115: Toad's Secret Life - *116: Toad's Tell Tale - *117: Toad's Semi Journal - *118: Toad and his farkle town - *119: Toad's Rah Rah - *120: Toad Is Mistaken for a Guy Named Fred - 1996 Finale Season 2 (1996-1998): Toad's Mishaps *201: Toad Likes Pie - June 3, 1996 Premiere *202: Toad Gets a Disease - September 21, 1996 *203: Toad Gets Stalked by Waluigi - February 17, 1997 *204: Toad Helps Luigi Find His Missing Socks - November 10, 1997 *205: Toad's Bay Legacy *206: Toad's True Lodge *207: Toad's Maya Meet *215: Toad Eats Something Poisonous and Must Find the Cure - April 4, 1998 Finale Season 3 (1998-2000): Toad and Peach: A Romance *301: Toad Has a Crush on Peach - August 22, 1998 Premiere *302: Toad Goes Out with Peach - October 3, 1998 *303: Toad Breaks Up with Peach - January 4, 1999 *304: Toad Misses Peach - July 16, 1999 *305: Toad Accidentally Sneezes on Peach, and She Dies - January 3, 2000 Finale Season 4 (2001-2002): Toad Changes *401: Waluigi Stalks Toad Again - February 17, 2001 Premiere *402: Toad Has Prostate Problems - June 22, 2001 *403: Toad's Voice Changes - November 12, 2001 *404: Toad Is Not a Girl - March 29, 2002 *405: Toad Talks Too Much - June 1, 2002 Finale Season 5 (2003-2004): The Simple Life *501: Toad Climbs a Tree - October 6, 2003 Premiere *502: Toad Gets Owned by a Chicken - October 13, 2003 *503: Toad Goes to the Zoo - February 21, 2004 *504: Toad Drinks Milk - May 14, 2004 *505: The "I Don't Know!" Episode - December 4, 2004 Finale Season 6 (2005-2006): New and Egged Journeys *601: Toad Comes Back - January 29, 2005 Premiere *602: Toad Needs Some Vitamins - May 23, 2005 *603: Toad Finds An Egg Part 1: Mama Luigi - May 12, 2006 *604: Toad Finds An Egg Part 2: The Blessed Gift - May 19, 2006 *605: Toad Finds An Egg Part 3: Toad Kills The Baby - May 26, 2006 Finale Season 7 (2007-2008): Life with Downsides *701: Toad Loses His Money - June 1, 2007 Premiere *702: Toad Makes A Deal - June 8, 2007 *703: Toad Watches The Sky - June 15, 2007 *704: Toad Plays Baseball - September 24, 2007 *705: Toad Gets An F - April 12, 2008 Finale Season 8 (2008-2009): Events: Balanced *801: Toad Lies - December 15, 2008 Premiere *802: Toad At Christmas - December 22, 2008 *803: Toad Plays Hockey - December 29, 2008 *804: Toad Runs Against Luigi For President - January 16, 2009 *805: Toad Gets A Gift - May 1, 2009 Finale Season 9 (2009-2010): Mini-Battles Challenge *901: Toad Fails - November 6, 2009 Premiere *902: Toad Confronts Waluigi - November 13, 2009 *903: Toad Defeats Waluigi - November 14, 2009 *904: Toad Gets Bullied - April 5, 2010 *905: Toad Bullies - May 10, 2010 Finale Season 10 (2010): Evil Destinations *1001: Toad Has Rabies - June 25, 2010 Premiere *1002: Toad Tries Playing Mario Kart - July 2, 2010 *1003: Toad Gets Arrested - July 9, 2010 *1004: Toad Will Get Executed - July 16, 2010 *1005: Toad Tries to Free Himself but Fails The Last Episode 2 - July 23, 2010 *1006: Toad Gets Resurrected And Tries To Escape...Again!!! (RETURN!) - September 24, 2010 Finale Season 11 (2010-2011): The Plan *1101: Toad Succeeds - December 17, 2010 Premiere *1102: Toad Makes An Escape Route - January 14, 2011 *1103: Toad Finds His House - January 21, 2011 *1104: Toad Enters His House - January 28, 2011 *1105: Toad Gets Stalked This Time By Lamek - April 16, 2011 *1106: Toad Is Dead - May 27, 2011 Finale Category: Shows